publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Georgia State Patrol
The Georgia State Patrol is the highway patrol agency for the U.S. state of Georgia. The GSP has jurisdiction anywhere in the state. The Georgia State Patrol is a division of the Georgia Department of Public Safety. GSP Troopers primarily operate on the long stretches of Interstate highway as well as providing SWAT team response to rural areas of the state. A Major serves as Commanding Officer over Field Operations. The current Major is Mark McDonough. Patrol Troops and Posts *Troops (A-I) and Posts (1-48) ** Troop A - Includes the following counties: Bartow, Catoosa, Chattooga, Cherokee, Dade, Floyd, Gordon, Haralson, Murray, Paulding, Pickens, Polk, Walker, Whitfield. *** Post 3 - Cartersville, Post 5 - Dalton, Post 28 - Jasper, Post 29 - Cedartown, Post 38 - Rome, Post 41 - LaFayette, Post 43 - Calhoun. ** Troop B - Includes the following counties: Banks, Barrow, Clarke, Dawson, Fannin, Forsyth, Franklin, Gilmer, Habersham, Hall, Hart, Jackson, Lumpkin, Madison, Oconee, Rabun, Stephens, Towns, Union, White. *** Post 6 - Gainesville, Post 7 - Toccoa, Post 27 - Blue Ridge, Post 32 - Athens, Post 37 - Cumming ** Troop C - Includes the following counties: Clayton, Cobb, DeKalb, Fulton and Gwinnett *** Post 9 - Kennesaw, (North of I-285), Post 47 - Forest Park (Outside I-285), Post 48 - Atlanta (Inside and including I-285) ** Troop D - Includes the following counties: Bibb, Butts, Carroll, Crawford, Coweta, Douglas, Harris, Heard, Henry, Fayette, Lamar, Meriwether, Monroe, Muscogee, Pike, Spalding, Talbot, Taylor, Troup, Upson *** Post 1 - Griffin, Post 2 - LaGrange, Post 4 - Villa Rica, Post 24 - Newnan, Post 26 - Thomaston, Post 34 - Manchester, Post 44 - Forsyth ** Troop E - Includes the following counties: Baldwin, Columbia, Elbert, Glascock, Greene, Hancock, Jasper, Jones, Lincoln, Putnam, McDuffie, Morgan, Newton, Oglethorpe, Richmond, Rockdale, Taliaferro, Walton, Warren, Washington, Wilkes *** Post 8 - Madison, Post 17 - Washington, Post 25 - Thomson, Post 33 - Milledgeville, Post 46 - Conyers ** Troop F - Includes the following counties: Appling, Bleckley, Bulloch, Burke, Candler, Davis, Dodge, Emanuel, Evans, Jefferson, Jenkins, Johnson, Laurens, Montgomery, Screven, Tattnall, Telfair, Toombs, Treutlen, Twiggs, Wheeler, Wilkinson *** Post 16 - Helena, Post 18 - Reidsville, Post 19 - Swainsboro, Post 20 - Dublin, Post 21 - Sylvania, Post 45 - Statesboro ** Troop G - Includes the following counties: Baker, Calhoun, Chattahoochee, Clay, Colquitt, Decatur, Dougherty, Early, Grady, Lee, Marion, Miller, Mitchell, Quitman, Randolph, Schley, Seminole, Stewart, Sumter, Terrell, Thomas, Webster, Worth *** Post 10 - Americus, Post 12 - Thomasville, Post 14 - Donalsonville, Post 39 - Cuthbert, Post 40 - Albany ** Troop H - Includes the following counties: Atkinson, Ben Hill, Berrien, Brooks, Crisp, Coffee, Cook, Dooly, Echols, Houston, Irwin, Lanier, Lowndes, Macon, Peach, Pulaski, Tift, Turner, Wilcox *** Post 13 - Tifton, Post 15 - Perry, Post 30 - Cordele, Post 31 - Valdosta, Post 36 - Douglas ** Troop I - Includes the following counties: Bacon, Brantley, Bryan, Camden, Charlton, Chatham, Clinch, Effingham, Glynn, Liberty, Long, McIntosh, Pierce, Ware, Wayne *** Post 11 - Hinesville, Post 22 - Waycross, Post 23 - Brunswick, , Post 35 - Jekyll Island, Post 42 - Rincon Statewide units *Troop J (Safety Education and Implied Consent) - Troop J contains two units: ** Safety Education Unit - Promotes the safe operation of motor vehicles. ** Implied Consent Unit - Provides support to the Forensics Science Division of the Georgia Bureau of Investigation (GBI) by overseeing and maintaining the breath-alcohol program for the State of Georgia. *Special Waepons and Tactics (SWAT) includes the Crisis Negotiations Team (CNT) *Specialized Collision Reconstruction Team (SCRT) *Commercial Motor Vehicle - Criminal Interdiction Unit (CMV-CIU) *Aviation Unit - Operates 14 helicopters from six locations throughout the State. These are located in Kennesaw, Thomson, Athens, Albany, Reidsville, and Perry. *Nighthawks DUI Task Force - A 10 member DUI Task Force which patrols Clayton, Cobb, DeKalb, Fulton and Gwinnett counties during peak DUI related hours. *Motorcycle Unit - Patrols the Interstate Highways of metropolitan Atlanta with 30 motorcycles. See also * List of law enforcement agencies in Georgia * Georgia Department of Public Safety * Georgia Bureau of Investigation * State police * State patrol * Highway patrol References External links * Georgia Highway Patrol * Georgia Dept. of Public Safety